The Enigmatic Gamer of Kuoh
by Alcoholic Pikachu
Summary: The name's Kainashi , Futsunoko Kainashi (Kanji: 正常男甲斐無し- Kainashi Futsunoko), and I used to be your average Japanese teen:19 years old, no job, living alone and getting good grades so I could go to college when I graduated from Kuoh Academy. That is, until the day I woke up with powers that- given time- could turn the weakest man into a god. For I had woken up as the Gamer. Harem!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: Hey there guys, Wildfurion here- and yes, I'M ALIVE and back with this story as promised.**

**As I haven't written in quite a long time, I- as the idiot I am- happened to forget the password to my old account as Wildfurion, so I created a new one using the cognomen "Alcoholic Pikachu". Kind of makes sense, though, as I'm often drunk AF in vacation.**

**Hell yeah, do I love vacation- without Med School fucking me in the ass, I managed to go through both this first chapter, and the Gamer's Table- which will be helping me creating a character's "sheet", with STATS, Hp, MP and skills.**

**By the way, this isn't the same story as the first: I've made some changes both in Futsunoko's character and background, as well as in the plot. Won't tell much, though, in order to avoid spoilers.**

**Guess that's all I have to say, at least for now. Chief's out.**

**Alcoholic Pikachu.**

* * *

_My Crib, Home, Town of Kuoh, Kanto, Northern Japan, __April__13__th__, 2018, 6:50 AM, Tokyo Time-zone._

* * *

**6:50 AM/ Mon, 13 April**

**GOOD MORNING!**

**During your sleep, your Health and Mana Points have fully recovered. All ailments have been removed and healed!**

* * *

As usual, the day already starts with Fuji pawing me at the face.

Highly intelligent, the devious little creature stares deep into my eyes- begging me for a tasty snack; her twin white tails moving from one side to another with such energy, it could probably power the entire town. _"Mewl~"_

"***yawn* **Good morning to you too." Letting out a long yawn, I lazily reply while stroking the feline's beautiful white coat. The female cat purrs, delighted, under my caresses- especially when my fingers massage the spot behind her ears. "What should I make for breakfast?"

I like to say it: "Monday is always egg day."

'6:50 huh? Guess I have some time today…' After checking the time- **again**-on my phone, I promptly jump off bed- while startling the indolent and gluttonous neko- before slowly making my way towards the bathroom. '…damn, I fucking hate Spring.'

Oh yeah, by the way, the name is Kainashi , Futsunoko Kainashi _( Kanji:__正常__男__甲斐無し__-__ Kainashi Futsunoko)_, the most jaded teenager you'll ever meet. At 19 long years of age, I can't say I've done more than gaming, studying and indulging in sin: I have no money, no job, and still live in my parents' home.

Today's the first day of classes in the little town of Kuoh- April 13th. After fluking the last year due to some trouble- mostly because I'd skipped most of classes to play videogames- I'm now the only adult in a classroom filled to the brim with highly-hormonal teenagers. A cruel truth indeed, considering the image most of those guys have of me, something which I rustle about while taking a scalding shower.

The thing is, despite all the procrastination, my grades at the simulated Center Shiken (_大学入試センター試験__\- abbreviate this shit, I won't) _last year had actually been quite decent- placing me right behind the smartest girl in the Academy, Sona Shitori. Therefore, my _dearest_ classmates unanimously chose to label me as a nerd.

Which I kind of am, though I do avoid studying over three hours a day.

My biggest, and only, interest is gaming. Having been playing videogames since I was like…5 or something, I am proud to say that I am a master gamer. Actually, most of my days are spent in front of a TV or PC screen; I barely sleep two hours a day and often skip school just in order to stay home and play. I used to have no further ambitions in life, and my biggest dream was to- one day- be able to live inside some sort of game.

"Girly as always, I suppose." Is the comment I **absolutely have**\- *reads with sarcasm*- to make while staring at my reflection in the mirror. As pale as the bathroom tiles and with a feeble, bony build, I'm one of the few bearing the curse that is being a "femboy". "Especially with this hair."

While the long hair definitely makes me look better, I can't help but cringe at the fact it- combine with my "kawaii" face- makes me look like some sort of hentai boy from a doujinshi.

After carefully changing the bandages around my left forearm and serving a generous portion of sardines, tuna, cheese and corn polenta as an early morning snack to my only companion, Fuji, I then proceed to help myself to a much less savory treat of cold mashed eggs, leek and roasted bacon. Not my fault, I'm not as picky about food.

Add that to the fact Suzaku's not here to cook for me today.

And then, just as I place the dishes down into the kitchen's sink, a knock makes itself hear on the door- the she-devil had finally arrived.

Most people think a childhood friend is a good thing to have- especially if said friend is an attractive girl. Heck, many novels even stimulate weird fantasies with such characters- especially here in Japan. 'After all, who wouldn't want a beauty as a close friend?'

Well, I wouldn't- especially when said friend is none other than Kiyome Abe _(Kanji: __安倍__清芽__\- Abe Kiyome)_, fellow 3rd year student at Kuoh Academy and captain of the Tennis Club.

Gorgeous- that's how I would describe her, to say the least. Tall- standing only a few centimeters bellow me- voluptuous and with long, beautiful light-brown hair reaching down to her waist and usually arranged in many drill-like curls. Indeed, one of the Academy's rare beauties.

"Awake already? Now that's new, sleeping beauty~" Kiyome's personality, on the other hand, is not nearly as angel-like as her looks. While she's a warm-hearted, though a bit overconfident, girl most of the time- her other side, a mischievous and playful side, usually manifests when I'm around. "Shall we go already, Futsu?"

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?"

"Should I call you Kai-Kai then?" The girl rebukes with a grin I can describe as sly, to say the least.

"Gods, no."

My ever-present lack of enthusiasm seems to make her teasing even more intense, though. Yet, the teasing isn't the only thing to bother me in Kiyome…

* * *

**7:00 AM/ Mon, 13 April**

**Kiyome Abe-Lvl: Unknown.**

**HP: ?/?**

**MP: ?/?**

**Info: ****Kiyome is your best friend, and has been so since you moved into town five years ago. While she's a tad bit younger than you, you two are on the same class. She has connections with the supernatural. Interests include tennis and reading.**

**Status: ?.**

**Emotions:?**

**Opinion of you: +150.**

**Your opinion of her: +100.**

* * *

_The Enigmatic Gamer of Kuoh_

Never has the sobriquet been so true…

It's been two days since I woke up with a nasty burn on my arm and the ability to see those little boxes and screens that never seem to stop popping up on my visual field. Much like those of videogames, those boxes contain some basic info about any person I lay my eyes upon- from my neighbors, Mr. and Ms. Akamatsu, to even my cat, though the latter's blurred and filled with '?'.

Bright blue eyes.

Those are my only memories from the previous week, weirdly enough. Cold, calculating cyan eyes staring at mine through what seemed to be the transparent glass of a water tank. 'Enough nightmares for today, I guess.'

As usual, we take the 432- which is, for those who aren't used to public transportation, a bus- to Sakuranbo, the high-class neighborhood where the Academy's located. The bus's frequently crowded in the early mornings, especially on Mondays- hence why Kiyome usually passes by my place before school.

After all, sexual harassment is not uncommon in public transport- and Japan's especially famous for its bizarre cases. 'Wow, I do sound like Mr. Moral now.'

I'm not Mr. Moral- if that's what you're wondering.

As an institution created for the sole purpose of teaching the sons and daughters of Japanese magnates, Kuoh Academy certainly makes justice to its reputation. An all-girls private school until last year, the Academy is styled after a- Baroque, I believe- Western-styled manor of gigantic proportions.

Kiyome and I walk together through the gates, where we're greeted by one of those freaks from the Student Council. Tsunami? Tsunade? Tsundere? Tsubaki- yes, Tsubaki.

"Good morning, Abe-san, Kainashi-san." The bespectacled girl greets with a polite bow. Unlike her name suggests, the Vice-President of Kuoh's Student Council **does **have perfume, if the metaphor's clear. Having long, straight black hair that extends down to her knees, curves that are perfectly accentuated by the uniform and unique, heterochromic eyes, one violet and another brown, she surely catches the eye. "I hope you enjoy this year's-"

"Tch, as if." I cut her short with a yawn, while lazily dismissing the popup screen that manifested above her head. "Good to see ya too, Tsubaki. Now, if you excuse me…"

Barely giving her any time to babble a response, I swiftly pull out my 3DS- gotta be nationalistic, after all- while continuing on my way to class. Graciously walking by my side, Kiyome lets out a huge sigh.

"Geez, why you gotta be so rude?" She inquires while massaging the bridge of her nose like a stressed mother. "You'll end up an elf with no friends if you keep acting like this every time someone _actually _talks to you."

"I am **the **elf with no friends then, I presume."

"Well, at least you'll still have me~" She states with a playful wink, stopping by the door of her class 3-B. "You're in 3-A right? Come by during breaktime, so that we can chat some more."

"Sure, I guess." Is my reply, though I've yet to take my eyes off the Nintendo's screen. Smash Brothers has priority, after all. "Later then, Kiyome."

After a lone, yet brief, walk to the classroom, I promptly go and casually take my usual seat at the bottom of the room- right by the large window. It was still quite early, and, therefore, I was bored and with lots of spare time.

Usually, I'd be able to sate this boredom with videogames, or maybe reading some manga or light novel- fortunately I'm not a talkative fellow, so, besides Sona, very few of my classmates actually even try to interact with my person, giving me plenty of time for my hobbies. Yet, as I set the 3DS aside, more…supernatural affairs take my attention…

* * *

**[MAIN MENU]**

**Name: ****Futsunoko Kainashi (****正常****男****甲斐無し****-** _**Kainashi Futsunoko)**_

**Title: "The Gamer."**

**Vital Stats:Alive.**

**Race: Half-Human(?) / Job: The Gamer. /Class: The Gamer.**

**Lvl: 3/ Exp. to next level: 0/300. **

**HP: 200/200 *-MP: 510/510***

**Mana Regen. 1.3% per minute (0.6/min)/ HP Regen. 0.9% per minute (4.59/min).**

**[STATS]**

**STR: 9+*/ VIT: 9+ */ DEX: 16+*/ INT: 46+/ WIS: 13+/ LUK: 9+.**

**Status Points: 15.**

**Money: ****¥ 5000.**

**Prestige: 100. Rise: 0 per minute.**

**Opinion of you: -.**

**Your opinion of him: -.**

**[Skills]**

**-The Gamer. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description:****This character is The Gamer. Effects: Can change races and classes at high enough levels. Can do things most characters can't; Gains exp faster. Able to evolve faster than others. Can Revive freely. A Gamer works with HP and Mana systems. Character has a special body. Unique Prestige mechanic.**

**-****Gamer's Mind****. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description: ****Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

**-****Gamer's Body****. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

-**Observe**. **Type: Active. Lvl: 1. Description: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the more accurate is the data obtained. At level 1, it tells the target's max HP, max MP, and information. **

***BEWARE OF THE TARGET'S LEVEL.**

**-** **Mana Affinity. Type: Passive. Lvl: 1. Description: Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

**-** **Dish Washing. Type: Passive. Lvl: 3. Description: A technique to wash dishes. With greater mastery, you can clean any dirty spot. 15% increase in dish washing speed.**

**-Cooking. Type: Passive. Lvl: 4. Description:** **The skill or activity of preparing food for people to eat. At level 1, it allows the user to cook basic dishes with some problems.**

**-Physical Endurance. Type: Passive. Lvl: 1. Description: The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 56% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

**.Modifiers:**

***Seal of ? ? ?: ?/ ENGLISH ENGLISH/ error/ trigger_racial_modifiers_locked**

***Type 1 Diabetes: -3 STR/ -5 VIT/ -3 DEX- Removed at lvl. 25.**

***Intelligence is 4 times bigger than Stamina- effects: -1Stamina/day.**

* * *

Two days. Two days with screens popping up every time I saw someone, every time I did something. Hell, even if I did something as basic as cooking a screen popped up saying some skill has leveled up. EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME- believe me, it gets really annoying.

With a sigh, I decided to summon the Gamer's Handbook- which I'd one during one of the first "Quests"- by simply willing it to appear in my hand. It was a small book with dark leather cover. Fortunately, that small piece contained an awful lot of information about the popups that took over my visual field.

For some reason, Mana Affinity leveled up as soon as I summoned the Handbook.

**You've made a wise decision! +1 WIS**

**MANA AFFINITY HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

* * *

**WELCOME to THE GAME.**

**Congratulations! You have awakened the powers of The Gamer- one of the rarest skills ever known- considered to be quite powerful and a 'cheaty' ability, for it gives one the unique opportunity of turning his/her life into a real-time first-person gaming experience.**

**The Gamer works like this:**

**Certain actions in The Gamer's daily life get turned into skills.**

**Objects may be turned into items by The Gamer.**

**The Gamer's body works like that of a game character.**

**After sleep in a bed The Gamer restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

**Certain technique books are treated as skill books.**

**Allies can be added to form a party.**

**This ability can be temporarily extended to others through the use of the party system.**

**It also can generate certain items from monsters even if the monsters don't have physical bodies. These items include crafting and healing items. This is considered turning an illusion into reality.**

**It also has the effect of making training areas into full battle areas, as well as making a boss mob appear in all instant dungeon.**

**Just by looking at some person or thing, The Gamer is automatically informed of its name and level (usually). Using Observe, The Gamer can quantify attributes accurately and without bias.**

**EXP points can be gained by defeating enemies (monsters, ability users, etc.) to completing tasks.**

**Limitations: The Gamer skill, while very powerful, does have some limitations to it.**

**The Gamer may not gain certain skills or techniques until he/she has reached a certain level in certain area.**

**The Gamer can't 'absorb' books based on theories.**

**The Gamer can't combine abilities that don't mesh together, such as Magic and Psychic powers.**

**If stamina (vitality) is more than 4 times lower than The Gamer's intelligence, a deteriorating effect can appear which takes 1 stamina (vitality) point every 24 hours.**

* * *

It was 7:40 AM in Tokyo Time-zone, classes would be starting in twenty minutes or so. People have already started taking their seats and, like the bunch of teenagers they are, soon started with the chatter. Some few spared glances at me, and more than one whisper about "The Gamer of Kuoh" reached my ears.

If only they knew…

Well, if the strange feeling of calmness was not product of the "Gamer's Mind" skill, then my disease's already begun messing with my brain- and yes, I'm talking about you, ketoacidosis. Whatever, on with the reading while class hasn't begun yet.

* * *

**Status Window (Status): This is a voice command that brings up a window that shows his status (name, class, Health Points (HP), Mana Points (MP), level, attributes, title, money and attribute points).**

**Attributes that can be increased via points gained from leveling.**

**Strength (STR)- Increases physical strength, possibly increases HP regeneration rate as well.**

**Vitality (VIT)- Increases HP and stamina.**

**Dexterity (DEX)- Increases overall speed and fighting skills.**

**Intelligence (INT)-** **Increases MP, learning speed and memory.**

**Wisdom (WIS)- Increases MP regeneration. Possibly increases actual wisdom.**

**Magic Resistance increases by 1% every 10 WIS points.**

**Mana Regeneration increases by 1% every 10 WIS points.**

**Luck (LUK)-** ** Likely increases the chance of rare drops, possibly increases real life luck.**

**Attributes that can not be directly increased via points gained from leveling:**

**Physical resistance- One's resistance to physical attacks.**

**Mana (MP)-** **Mana points, used to cast spells. Some places use it as a power source and a currence (such as the Mirror World.).**

**Mana Regeneration (MR)- The rate in which Mana regenerates.**

**Magic Resistance: One's resistance to magic attacks.**

**Health (HP)- Health points, represents how much health one has. Once someones HP reaches zero, they die. (Despite its name, it does not consider health problems like sicknesses.) ****Can be increased by spending points into HP.**

* * *

At this point, I have a fair understanding my life has- somehow- been turned into a real-life RPG, with me as its lone protagonist. If The Gamer's powers are as rare and exclusive as the Handbook says, then the reason why the author brands it as "cheaty" is quite obvious. With such power, one could very well become invincible- given he/she has enough time and practice.

For, while the skills actually have limited levels, the Gamer's experience gain is supposed to be continuous, as is his STATS' growth. Unique skills and limitless growth. A particularly skilled Gamer could fairly easily begin playing God with such combination.

Now then, the real reason why I stopped with my reading was the following:

* * *

**A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN UNLOCKED! The skill ****Sense Danger**** has been created!**

**SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

**SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

**SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

**SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

**SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

**-** **Sense Danger. Type: Passive. Lvl: 5. Description: A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the skill level, the earlier the user can sense danger.**

* * *

Well, now THAT is something!

So yeah, according to the description, Sense Danger is triggered when the Gamer feels something bad might happen to me. And, for some reason, my instincts told me this "something" was looking at me right now. _Right through the window_, in fact.

The time 7:54 AM, and Kuoh Academy's Queen Bee has finally arrived.

Of all the girls in the Academy- and that is a lot, **a lot** of girls- Rias Gremory, the Headmaster's 17-years-old daughter, is undoubtedly the most beautiful.

Exotic; is how I'd describe her, if compared to the rest. Rias is a Nordic beauty; with skin as pale as alabaster, greenish blue eyes and a curvaceous figure that would've made even the goddess Ishtar fume in jealousy. The girl's main feature, however, is her hair; long, beautiful crimson hair, so long that it reaches down to her thighs- hair so silky and smooth, it's almost unbelievable.

This is Rias Gremory we are talking about. A girl so mysterious and beautiful that none of the guys in Kuoh Academy even dared trying to hit on her, even the players…

Said girl was blatantly staring at me, smirking as her mischievous greenish blue orbs tried to penetrate my "dead-fish" black eyes as if she were trying to read my soul. Our eyes remain locked as she walks towards the Academy's main hall.

'Is that me or her eyes just had a weird reddish glow?'

At distance, I could see her giving me a seductive wink- which I answered by merely cocking an eyebrow, Gamer's Mind preventing me from getting flustered- before turning to her best friend, the ever present Akeno Himejima, the sexy Japanese beauty that was Kuoh's other Great Lady.

As the good Gamer I am, I decided to take a glance at the popup box that floated over her head. The result was…well, quite unexpected.

* * *

**Rias Gremory-Lvl: Unknown.**

**HP: ?/?**

**MP: ?/?**

**Info: Rias Gremory, is the current heiress of the Gremory Clan, of the 72 Pillars of Devils. She is Kuoh Academy's most popular girl and the President of the highly exclusive Occult Research Club. She cares deeply for her servants, treating them as family.**

**Status: ?.**

**Emotions:?**

**Opinion of you: ?.**

**Your opinion of her: +10.**

* * *

Holy cow- a DEVIL?

Not only that, but the heiress of a…Pillar clan? I'm not that much into Satanism and stuff- besides in CK2, that is- so I suppose those are some sort of aristocracy in Hell.

Impressive indeed; though I'd probably be panicking if not for Gamer's Mind making me an unresponsive psychopath.

'Now, what to do?' If this isn't a sick dream, and the powers of the Gamer are indeed true, then the logic thing to do was to try and get her actual level and stats. Then, I'd need to do a deeper research on the racial features- including why the hell am I classified as "half-human"- before choosing the proper strategy. 'Maybe slaying her will make me a Devil as well?'

Do "monsters" 'drop' their races like items? Even then, should I **actually **go full Monster Hunter without a care in the world- even if those are humanoids? Damn, so many questions- and I don't have an appointment in my Psychiatrist.

Anyways, another box also popped up right above Akeno Himejima's- the one of the two "Great Ladies" who's in my class- head, yet it's so blurry and bugged I can't even interpret most of it.

* * *

**Akeno Himejima-Lvl: Unknown.**

**HP: ?/?**

**MP: ?/?**

**Info: {ENGLISH} {ENGLISH} [ENGLISH] trigger info 102. Error? cant_read_further.**

**Status: ?.**

**Emotions:?**

**Opinion of you: ?.**

**Your opinion of her: +50.**

* * *

'Maybe her level's too high?'

It's a possibility- though Observe is, **indeed**, supposed to show me HP and MP at such level. The manual makes it clear, however, that the target's level can and will affect it in a certain way.

'Fuck, just started the game surrounded by frickin' bosses.' Both Rias and Akeno were beasts; their power was so huge I couldn't even measure it with my meager skills. 'Guess some monster hunting won't do any harm then…'

Lucky me my neighborhood was plagued by delinquents; maybe going up to level 10 wouldn't be so difficult…

**You've made a wise decision! +1 WIS**

**You've been quite creative! +1 INT**

The rest of the class is spent building up strategies for the future- now that people close to me have been revealed to be far from normal. Ignoring the casual glances I've been receiving from Akeno, I swiftly jump off my seat as soon as the bell rings, and proceed to calmly stroll back to the comfortable niche that is my home.

This is how I find myself walking back to the bus stop- alone- as Kiyome had to stay and practice for the regional Tennis championship. Relishing the fresh taste of a Marlboro Mint- for those who didn't know, I'm a smoker- while listening to the eternal classic that is the Ragtime, I take the walk as an opportunity to relax…

And then, I see the girl of my dreams; leaning against the concrete parapet of Mori bridge.

She's undoubtedly attractive- having long, straight, silky raven black hair and eyes of an intense violet. Slender, yet still with great curves (aka, a large bust), and gracious- the girl's dressed in a school uniform I'd never seen before: a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, completed by a white undershirt, black stockings, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around its lower end.

Most importantly, however, is the fact she's staring at me- _right in the eye_.

Yet even that wouldn't prevent Gamer's Mind from acting. In a last fit of disguised paranoia, I manage to overcome the nervousness and take a good look at the popup box above the girl's head. The results impress me, to say the least.

* * *

**Raynare-Lvl: 20.**

**HP: 22400/ 22400.**

**MP: 30000/ 35600.**

**Info: Having lost the grace and blessing of God, Raynare is a Fallen Angel from the organization known as Grigori. Though she looks sweet in the outside, her inner personality is cruel, sadistic, selfish and very lustful- as lust had been the reason of her fall in the first place. Currently operating in Kuoh under the alias of Yuuma Amano (**_**Kanji:**__**天野**__**夕麻**_** – **_**Amano Yuuma).**_

**Status: She thinks of you as little more than a vermin.**

**Emotions: Disgust; impatience; boredom.**

**Opinion of you: -200.**

**Your opinion of her: +10/ -50 (**_**distrust)- after reading this.**_

**WARNING: This character is member of a PARTY. Therefore, caution is recommendable.**

**WARNING: This character may unlock a MANDATORY Quest. Avoiding him/ her may cause crashing of the Game.**

* * *

**OBSERVE HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

**OBSERVE HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

**You've been a smart guy! + 1INT**

* * *

**Additional info has been unlocked about the following topic: FALLEN ANGELS.**

**Would you like to save it in the "Handbook" ?**

**Yes/No.**

* * *

In less than a second, a torrent of popup boxes invades my visual field- nearly making me stumble on a loose brick as I thoroughly read each of them. Letting out a sigh while ignoring the girl's fixed stare, I mentally order them to close before turning my attention to her.

"Keep staring, and I might as well do a magic trick." I state with a face as plain as it could be- which is the usual expression I wear anyways- while nodding to "Yuuma" in greeting. "The name is Kainashi, Futsunoko Kainashi- most depressing guy you'll ever meet. What about ya?"

"O-oh…" Yuuma then blushes in a way that would most certainly be described as cute. Had I not read the "DISGUSTED" part of her box, I might as well have fallen for that. "N-Nice to meet you, K-Kainashi-kun, I'm Yuuma, Yuuma Amano."

"Setting sun huh? Cool name. Well then, if you excuse me…" With that said, I walk past the girl without a hint of hesitation. I figured this "interaction"- or whatever the fuck this bullshit was- would be enough to trigger the so-called Quest without wasting further precious time. 'Should get the hell out of here before this chick decides to bloody murder me…'

"W-Wait!"

"What?" I blankly inquire, cocking my brows as I turn my gaze back to the Angel. She's talented- that I must admit. If not for my powers as the Gamer, then she might as well have passed as a nice, yet very shy, girl. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Y-Yes, Kainashi-kun." She replies, with the blush intensifying to the point her face looks as red as a tomato. Even while exposed to such cuteness, I still manage to resist the temptation. "Actually, I've been wa-watching you…for a very long time…"

"Damn, that's a really boring thing to do…"

"Please, stop teasing me s-senpai! You're making me embarrassed!"

"Stop screaming, I'm not deaf." I rebuke with a discreet, mischievous grin. "Okay, that's the last one. I promise."

A long moment of silence follows, as Yuuma starts fidgeting as if looking for an answer; all while avoiding my emotionless, dead-fish-like gaze.

"Senpai!"

"Yes?"

"Please, go out with me!"

And then, finally, the box I was waiting for pops up.

* * *

**-{New Quest!}- [My Girlfriend's an Angel?!]**

* * *

To be honest, I'm starting to like where this is going.

The name is Futsunoko, Futsunoko Kainashi, and I am **The Gamer**. Over, out.

_**Chapter End.**_

**A/N: So hey, did you like this chapter? Papa needs to know- don't forget to review!**

**Listening to: Boruto Opening1- Baton Road {Raon Lee Cover}**

**.PS: This girl's damn good at singing.**

**Doing: Besides getting drunk, running with my dog and hanging out with friends, I'm taking the free time to write and read both original work, and fanfics. My first original story's on the way, so cheer for me guys!**

**I'm back to my hometown, finally- and though it's hella could here in the countryside, I'm enjoying the experience away from the hospital and stuff. Still reading about cardiology, though. **

**Status: A bit tired, though in a creative mood. Spent the entire night gaming in Total War and CK2 so…yeah…**

**Alcoholic Pikachu.**


	2. Chapter I: A Brewing Storm

**The Enigmatic Gamer of Kuoh I: A Brewing Storm.**

**A/N: Hey there guys, Wildfurion/Alcoholic Pikachu here with another chapter of this story.**

**So, my vacation's coming close to an end- and as I'll have less time to write while in Med School, I've decided to shorten max chapter length to about 5-6k words. It's a whole lot easier to write and review stuff this way too.**

**Anyways, the week has been HELL. I've been studying a whole lot of Endocrinology for a seminar next week, while also reviewing a few key concepts such as Thyroid examination and stuff. Gods, how I miss the times I wanted to be an engineer. **

**It sucks that my parents' 90-pound female Pit bull/Boxer hybrid utterly **_**hates **_**cats, so I have to keep my Desiderata inside the house. And she's in the heat too- sucks to be me.**

**Now then, I'll be answering to your reviews.**

**.** **aspire5515: Hey! So, this "Revive" mechanic won't last past Lvl 20. Think of it as a guarantee of the Player's survival while he's in a low level. About the harem route, I don't think the reset is viable.**

**.** **Loser Stuck In Memory Lane: Most certainly!**

**.** **XenoLucifer: Unfortunately, Pokemon games don't allow me to test this. Damn, and I did want to give my Pikachu a taste of good, pure vodka.**

**.** **Naruto009523: Hey, never thought I'd have one of my GoT readers here! Yeah, I plan to upload them in this profile too- though I do plan to edit them.**

**.** **After the quest: That's a damn good idea. Having him blow off the date, and then Dohnassek will try and hunt him down himself. I'll try and see how this would work out.**

**.** **Matt: Thx, man!**

**.** **Zerak: Oh yeah, my bad. I'd inverted the values for HP and Mana regen. Just corrected it in this chapter, though. About the STATS, average humans usually don't have their STATS reflecting their HP/MP- the "Base" Stats don't have this effect. **

**Futsunoko is an exception, since he's the Gamer. However, he has several negative modifiers preventing him from doing so for now.**

**That's it, I guess. Well, on to the reading!**

**Alcoholic Pikachu.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, nor do I own the Gamer Manhwa or any of the series/anime/movies/comics/games/books cited. I just own this satirical and kind of funny fanfic._

"_Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing."-Vince Lombardi._

* * *

**10:46 PM/ Mon, 13 April**

**Gamer's Handbook: The World's Best Encyclopedia.**

**Fallen Angels**

_**Having been banned from Heaven due to their impure thoughts/acts, the Fallen Angels, unlike the other two of the so called Biblical Factions, are more of a loose confederation of rogues than a united faction.**_

_**Grigori, also known as "The Watchers of the Children of God", is an organization created by Azazel and other powerful Angels that fell with him- all tempted by Human women- and pretty much the only "central" authority over the Fallen. Membership of Grigori includes exiled church members, Sacred Gear (?) users and even a few Devils.**_

_**The leaders of Grigori are: Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, and Tamiel. Each of those is a monster of high level and, thus, slaying them is both risky, and very rewarding.**_

_**In terms of skill, Fallen Angels are strong all-round: unlike the Devils, who usually have higher STR and VIT stats, and Angels, who prefer INT, WIS and LCK, the Fallen usually keep their STATS balanced throughout the Game. Therefore, they can prove difficult to overcome at certain situations.**_

_**Like their biblical counterparts, Fallen Angels have their HP, MP and STAT points multiplied by the number of "Wings" they possess: 1x, 1.5x, 2.0x, 2.5x and 3x for 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 pairs of wings, respectively. Like Angels and Devils, however, Fallen always have their Base Stats multiplied by two.**_

_**Bloodlines (?) can also make a Fallen stronger/weaker than the average.**_

_**The starting level for the race "Fallen Angel" is: 20.**_

_**The Gamer may fuse the race "Fallen Angel" with compatible races through the following mechanics: Cathedral of Shadows (unlocked at Lvl 40).**_

* * *

"Well, now that is a good insight."

Sinking myself even deeper into the scalding water of the bathtub, I let out a long, tired sigh, taking a few seconds to digest all the information. To help me relax- which is quite unnecessary to be honest, since I have Gamer's Mind- my radio plays some classics in the background.

'So not only does level influence on my STATS, but race too? Interesting…' The Gamer's Handbook also mentions "fusion" of races through some mechanics I've yet to unlock- I guess it doesn't keep all the advantages of a "pure" individual though. 'How do I change races though? Do they drop like the items or will I need to…'

Never mind, the thought of actually eating another person like some sort of Wendigo is enough to gross me out.

Sighing once more, I stand up from my seat and- after getting myself dry enough not to catch a cold- wrap a towel around my waist and step out of the bathroom.

And that's when I find Suzaku, already waiting for me in bed.

Under the faint light of candles, and dressed in a seductive black&red lingerie set- completed with stockings and garter belt- the princess of Himejima shrine looks stunning, to say the least. As she leans against the headboard, her long, wavy, raven black hair cascades down her slim shoulders; crimson eyes stare at mine with bare excitement and lust…

"What a nice view." I compliment with a grin- though my tone remains as dead as always- serving two glasses of cheap Champagne from the ice bucket before walking towards the bed. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't fret, Futsu~" The sexy _hime-miko _replies with a playful giggle, taking a sip from her drink. While not expensive, it is the best I can afford. "It's not like I've been waiting for too long anyways."

You see, this date in specific is a special one: it's the celebration of exactly two years of our complicated relationship: one which I like to call "friends with benefits, and a bit more".

In synthesis, the guy known as Futsunoko Kainashi- the most jaded, depressive and slothful person you'll ever meet- is quite far from the ideal match for the heiress of a traditional, wealthy family of priests that is the Himejima clan. Besides the massive social gap- she's rich, I'm broke- I happen to be the type religious people hate: cynical, humorless, sinful and dispassionate. The rest is free for interpretation…

Nevertheless, once we start going at it- boy, does it get **hot**.

Yet, even then, a small detail keeps bothering me:

* * *

**Suzaku Himejima-Lvl: 35.**

**HP: 33400/33400 -MP: 281800/281800.**

**Info: A descendant and current heiress to the Himejima clan, one of the Five Great Families, Suzaku is a Hime Miko. She is a very powerful mystic, being capable of purifying evil spirits and controlling Shikigami.**

**Status: She's madly in love with you.**

**Emotions: Love, lust, a bit of melancholy.**

**Opinion of you: +200.**

**Your opinion of her: +200.**

**WARNING: This character is member of the following PARTY: TEAM SLASH/DOG. Therefore, caution is recommendable.**

**WARNING: This character (NPC) may unlock Quests. Avoiding him/ her is not recommended.**

* * *

**LEMON ALERT.**

With a barely audible 'tch', I dismiss the popup screen with a mental command before running by hands down Suzaku's sweaty body to grope her plump rear.

The black-haired beauty moans loudly in delight as she bounces up and down on my shaft in a furious pace. I can feel the nibbles and bites she gave my neck as she reaches yet another orgasm, making sure to leave her marks on me as if to brand me as hers.

"Fuuuutsu, I love you! I love you so much!"

With a smirk, I grab Suzaku's round, sexy ass and lift her up in the air, not stopping the hardcore pounding I was giving her with my newly found stamina- fruit of my invested STAT points. Seeing her lust-filled red eyes looking at me with devotion, I lean in closer and violate her mouth with my tongue in a sloppy, french kiss.

The sounds of our lovemaking echo across my empty apartment. The room reeks of sex, spilled champagne and sweat, with only the faint smell of lavender reminding me it was cleaned barely hours before. I feel a wet stain forming on the cotton of my pants at the spot where my hips meet her wet crotch and knew I'd have to wash it _thoroughly _after the night.

"Oh yes! Yes! You're so rough, I love it! I'm cummiiiiiing!" My grin only widened as I speed up my thrusts, impaling the sexy shrine maiden on my- might I say so- monstrous 13 inch-long meat stick. Suzaku's moans turn into a loud screech as my member hits the entrance of her womb. "NO! YOU'RE IN MY WOMB! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!"

Despite that, though, I can feel her pussy walls contracting even more around me- begging for more. As expected, she was very sensitive after the earlier release, and soon, another mind-breaking orgasm runs through her entire body as I start to play with her backdoor too.

"You like that, don't you, babe?" I whisper teasingly, taking a nib on her earlobe. Gamer's Mind being the only thing keeping me from going over the edge with each thrust into her tight pussy. So tight it felt like it was going to rip my member off.

"I love it, Futsuu. I love the way you ravish me with your magnificent dick!" she replies with utter devotion, in between delighted moans. Suzaku smashes her lips onto mine, raping my mouth with her tongue as she starts poucing on my lap. Her walls tighten up even more around me.

I could feel as my orgasm came closer and closer, groping her huge breasts roughly as she licked my sweaty chest. "S-Suzaku, I'm close."

"Inside! Do it inside! Futsuuu~~~"

With one last. hard thrust, I pour my seed deep into Suzaku's womb. I giver her bubble ass a nice smack as my own orgasm runs through my body, making a shiver of pure pleasure run up my spine.

**Lemon End.**

The hime miko gives me a tired moan in protest when I pull my limping member off her. Giving her a chaste kiss, I switch her position in my arms in a way that she is now being carried like a princess back to the bathtub.

"You were so rough today, Futsu. I liked it; it felt…different."

"Well, you weren't the one complaining…" I reply with a playful, yet discreet, grin. "Especially when I lifted you up~"

With a giggle, the blushing Himejima playfully pinches my cheek as I place her into the steamy bath. "I liked it, idiot~"

"When did you get so strong though?"

"Secret." I rebuke in the usual emotionless tone, obviously not wanting to reveal my real powers as The Gamer- at least not when she'd kept an equally big secret from me this whole time. Understandable, since I'd probably think of her as a madwoman if Suzaku told me she was a "mystic". 'Still, it does feel a bit difficult to swallow.'

It did hurt me a bit to know my "girlfriend" kept such secrets, even with Gamer's Mind making me a cold, heartless bastard. By the way, I had to thank my special power for my new record of a whole hour of intense lovemaking, instead of the shameful, yet usual, ten to fifteen minutes. 'If I ever need a job, porn movies it is.'

"Hey, Futsu." Suzaku starts as I enter the bathtub beside her, wrapping my arms around the miko's sexy wide hips to pull her closer. Sure, this bath will probably cost me a fortune in water bills- yet I daresay it's worth it.

"What is it, Suzu?"

"I…" she has a mad blush on her face, her cheeks turning as red as a tomato as she timidly fidgets. "I…I love you."

"I…love you too, Suzaku." Is my hesitant response, as I pull her even closer so that she now sits in between my legs. My arms wrap tightly around her, and the scent of her long, black hair easily reaches my nostrils. Even when she's sweaty and covered in both hers and mine juices, Suzaku still manages to smell so damn good. "***Sigh*** It's too late for you to be walking alone back home, you should stay the night here."

The irony, since I'd just found out she's many leagues above me in terms of power. 'Useless even to protect your girl. Now that's new, Futsunoko Kainashi.'

"For real, Futsu?"

"Yep, for real. We can share my bed, it's not like Fuji will mind it anyways…"

"Thank you, Futsu!" the miko then cheerfully wraps her arms around my neck before planting feather kisses on both my cheeks. "You're so considerate! I love you even more now!"

"Come on, Suzaku, don't make a fuss."

We then proceeded to spend the entire night oscillating between wild, crazy lovemaking and soft, romantic cuddling, with the sun rising to see a shrine maiden lying on my bed, unconscious and covered in my semen, with sperm leaking out from all of her holes.

It's _very_ good to be the Gamer.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of fried eggs and bacon.

* * *

**07:35 AM/ Mon, 13 April**

**GOOD MORNING!**

**During your sleep, your Health and Mana Points have fully recovered. All ailments have been removed and healed.**

* * *

With a yawn, I dismiss the popup screen and lazily scan my surroundings. I see Suzaku standing by the stove, happily humming a song while making breakfast. Folded on the nightstand, is her traditional miko attire, consisting of a white_ haori_ with red accents, a red _hakama_, and a pair of_ zōri _with white t_abi_.

Having no spare clothes, Suzaku wears my orange, loose, Naruto-themed coat over her naked body. Since we're about the same height anyways, the coat wraps around her curves quite nicely, reaching barely bellow the line of her milky white thighs.

"Mewl~" is what I hear before feeling something purring on my chest.

"Oh, hey there, Fuji. You're finally back." I casually greet the white, female feline that so comfortably rests on my chest. Since I have the habit of leaving the windows open during the day, Fuji is left free to go out and explore the neighborhood as she likes. 'Hopefully not pregnant, that is.'

Unlike my previous cat, _Sherekan_\- who'd died years ago, when my mother still lived with me- Fuji hissed and scratched me whenever I _dared_ to mention the word spaying. She never went out during the mating season, though, and any male who'd try and invade her "territory" would be beaten bloody by the territorial ball of fur.

"She was waiting by the window when I woke up, so I decided to let her in~" Suzaku says from the kitchen, her tone reminding me of a **certain** classmates'.***Cough* *Cough* **Definitely not Akeno ***Cough* *Cough***."My, my, Futsu, I had no idea you liked cats. It's actually the first time I meet the 'famous' Fuji-chan~"

"They do make for good companions." Is my response as I pet Fuji's head, the cat purring in pleasure before jumping off to the small bed I'd reserved for her- right by the window, with a nice view to the green cliffs that serve as limit to Kuoh's urban perimeter. 'I have to remember to brush her fur later…'

Getting up from bed, I slowly stride towards the kitchen and wrap my arms around Suzaku's waist, resting my head on her shoulder, taking a sniff at her long, raven-black hair that flows so beautifully down her back. She'd changed her shampoo this morning- this time, it smelled of coconuts. "Found Fuji at Nagoya port, about 9 years ago. Since then, she's been sticking around..."

"I see…well, breakfast's served~"

**You've made a wise decision! +1 WIS**

**You've eaten a nutritious meal! +1 VIT**

**You've eaten a nutritious meal! +1 STR**

As I dig in the mashed eggs with bacon Suzaku had made for me, I finally take the time go and read the Quest I'd unlocked barely hours before.

* * *

**-{New Quest!}- **

**[My Girlfriend is an Angel?!]**

**Description: Under the guise of Yuuma Amano, the Fallen Angel Raynare has asked you out on a date- intending to murder you at the spot. Defeat her in battle and prove to these crows what a man of your blood is able to do.**

**Objectives: ****Defeat the following Monsters: Raynare.***

**Rewards: 120.000 Exp.; 1000 Prestige; Increased relations with Rias Gremory; Increased relations with Issei Hyoudou; Increased relations with the Azazel; Overall student opinion: +10; Mystery Gift (Item).**

**Failure: -1000 Prestige; Decreased relations with Rias Gremory; Decreased Decreased relations with the Issei Hyoudou; Overall opinion: -20; you die.**

***WARNING: DO NOT KILL! NOT FULLFILLING THIS REQUIREMENT MAY LEAD TO CRASHING!**

***WARNING: THIS QUEST IS MANDATORY! SKIPPING IT MAY FORCE THE GAME TO RESET.**

* * *

'Interesting indeed…' So Yuuma _does _intend to have me killed, for whatever reason that is. Not only that, but the Gamer's forcing me to defeat her in quite the Fire Red manner- 'do it, or I'll crash'. 'Not like I had much of a choice, to begin with…'

It could be a wild guess, but I think Raynare isn't the type to let go: even if I skip our date and outright ignore her messages, she'd probably track me down to my house and finish the job right here. 'That is…' a glance through the window; all I see are birds chirping- hunting for bugs. Crows. 'If she doesn't know where I live already.'

'Gods, what have I done to deserve this?'

"Is something bothering you, Futsu?" Suzaku inquires from across the table, noticing my grumpiness. "You can always tell me what it is…"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Another look across the window- coincidentally, one of the foul birds stopped eating just to stare back at me. His eyes were red, like blood. A bad omen, perhaps. "It's just that…"

A brief pause. I give her the best smile a guy like me can muster, while adding not a small amount of sardonicism to my words.

"…I really hate crows."

_Kuoh Academy, Town of Kuoh, Kanto, Northern Japan, April 9__th__, 2018, 8:00 AM, Tokyo Time-zone._

'She must've skipped classes today.'

Kiyome wasn't at the bus stop when I'd arrived, after walking Suzu back to the shrine that is. Usually, we'd meet right there whenever the latter came to sleep over my place. 'Unusual, yet not my problem…'

I had other matters to worry about, such as a frickin' Fallen Angel planning to bloody murder me.

As I walk through the gates of Kuoh Academy, I took the brief time alone to check on my stats.

* * *

**[MENU]**

**Name: ****Futsunoko Kainashi (****正常****男****甲斐無し****-** _**Kainashi Futsunoko)**_

**Title: "The Gamer."**

**Vital Stats:Alive.**

**Race: Half-Human(?) / Job: The Gamer. /Class: The Gamer.**

**Lvl: 3/ Exp. to next level: 0/300. **

**HP: 1400/1400 *-MP: 710/710***

**HP Regen. 1.4 % per minute (19.6/min)/ Mana Regen. 1.6% per minute (11.36 /min).**

**[STATS]**

**STR: 15/ VIT: 21/ DEX: 16+/ INT: 48/ WIS: 16/ LUK: 9+.**

**Status Points: 15.**

**Money: ****¥ 5000.**

**Prestige: 100. Rise: 0 per minute.**

**Opinion of you: -.**

**Your opinion of him: -.**

**[Skills]**

**-The Gamer. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description:****This character is The Gamer. Effects: Can change races and classes at high enough levels. Can do things most characters can't; Gains exp faster. Able to evolve faster than others. Can Revive freely. A Gamer works with HP and Mana systems. Character has a special body. Unique Prestige mechanic.**

**-****Gamer's Mind****. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description: ****Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

**-****Gamer's Body****. Type: Passive. Lvl: MAX. Description: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

-**Observe**. **Type: Active. Lvl: 3. Description: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the more accurate is the data obtained. At level 3, it tells the target's max HP, max MP, and some information. **

***BEWARE OF THE TARGET'S LEVEL (Max:30).**

**-** **Mana Affinity. Type: Passive. Lvl: 1. Description: Technique that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

**-** **Dish Washing. Type: Passive. Lvl: 3. Description: A technique to wash dishes. With greater mastery, you can clean any dirty spot. 15% increase in dish washing speed.**

**-Cooking. Type: Passive. Lvl: 4. Description:** **The skill or activity of preparing food for people to eat. At level 1, it allows the user to cook basic dishes with some problems.**

**-Physical Endurance. Type: Passive. Lvl: 1. Description: The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 56% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

**-Sense Danger. Type: Passive. Lvl: 5. Description: A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the skill level, the earlier the user can sense danger.**

**.Modifiers:**

***Seal of ? ? ?: ?/ ENGLISH ENGLISH/ error/ trigger_racial_modifiers_locked**

***Seal of ? ? ?: ?/ ENGLISH ENGLISH/ error/ trigger_STAT_modifiers_locked**

***Type 1 Diabetes: -3 STR/ -5 VIT/ -3 DEX- Removed at lvl. 25.**

* * *

Not good, but at least decent.

After investing pretty much two thirds of my free STAT points into VIT, the negative modifier of having really high INT disappeared- though a higher level of Observe does reveal a few more negative ailments. 'What the hell is this second one?'

Whatever, after taking an insulin shot right after breakfast, it's not like I am in the best state of mind for this. Closing the popup screen with a long sigh, I change the tune on my age-old MP3 before continuing the slow, tedious walk towards the High School building.

"Mr. Kainashi."

"_I just wanna Rolly Rolly Rolly with a dab of ranch~"_

"Mr. Kainashi."

"_I already got some designer to hold up my pants~"_

"Mr. Kainashi!"

"_Yes_, me." Taking off my earplugs, I let out another sigh before turning to meet the violet eyes of Sona Shitori (_支取__蒼那__-Shitori Sōna_)- president of the Student Council and most probably the smartest girl in the entire Kuoh. "Sup', prez?"

Though I must admit she's quite a beauty- slim, bespectacled and with straight black hair that is kept in a short bob cut- Sona's personality is, to say the least, insufferable. Besides being as strict as a 5-Star General in regards to discipline, this girl is of the type who shows little interest in anything that doesn't involve competition. Especially when it comes to grades. 'That is, without taking the arrogance into account…'

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Kainashi." Sona rebukes, as cold and formal as ever, with a slight bow. "And please, refrain from using such…informal terms."

"Sure, sure." I reply after rolling my eyes dramatically. "To what do I owe the honor of having this conversation, oh my dearest President Sona?"

In synthesis, the point of the conversation was a mess into which I had gotten into during the final months of last year: 2nd Year's English teacher, Ms. Katherine Winslet. You see, our teacher-student relationship _did _go far beyond what is considered 'appropriate' by the Council…

Which wouldn't have learned nothing of the whole affair, if not for her _husband_ finding out and spilling the beans. 'I really should have said no. Damn, what a bother…'

"Am I understood, Mr. Kainashi?"

"Yeah, sure…" Is my response, though I'd barely heard a word of what she said.

"Good. Then…" She then leans a bit closer; so close, in fact, it'd take a mere lean forwards to make our lips meet. Staring deep into my eyes, she then continues. "…I'll have to ask you to pass by the Council's room after class. There's more I have to talk to you about."

No other word is said, she turns on her heels and leaves. Instead of staring at her sexy ass as she walks away, I take the moment to study the popup box that appears right above her head.

* * *

**Sona Sitri (**_**支取**__**蒼那**__**-Shitori Sōna**_**)-Lvl: Unknown.**

**HP: ?/?**

**MP: ?/?**

**Info: Sona Sitri, aka Shitori, is the current heiress of the Sitri Clan, of the 72 Pillars of Devils. She is the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council and is shown to be a very strict and intelligent person. She does not take anything lightly. Interests include playing chess and reading.**

**Status: ?.**

**Emotions: ?.**

**Opinion of you: ?.**

**Your opinion of her: +20.**

* * *

'A Devil huh?' Somehow, the race does suit her. I can say I'm not even surprised at this point. 'What's up next? A dragon? Damn, that'd be awesome.'

The rest of the day passes pretty normally, which has happened seldom ever since I'd woken up as the Gamer, and- soon- I find myself standing up from my seat as the sun finishes its descent in the horizon. Completely burned out after a load of different subjects, I practically crave for some gaming time. 'I wonder what I should play next? Maybe some FPS…'

Obviously, I wasn't going to give Sona the pleasure of giving me a lecture. Not in a billion years…

"Excuse me, Kainashi-kun."

Broken out of my thoughts, I turn my gaze to the beauty that is my fellow classmate, Akeno Himejima.

Though she is Suzaku's cousin, the fact they look almost identical is somewhat creepy. Aside from her eyes, which are violet while Suzaku's are crimson, both share the same slender, voluptuous build and long, raven black hair- so long it reaches slightly below her hips.

"Hey, Akeno-san. Sup'? You want something?" I inquire in the ever-present emotionless tone.

"Actually, yes." The girl replies with a playful giggle. Having been her classmate for like…five years or so, I can say Akeno's personality- much unlike mine- is bright and social. Basically, the ideal lady- a _Yamato Nadeshiko_, in Japanese terms. "Would you mind if I walked back home with you?"

* * *

**-{New Quest!}- **

**[The Lady and the Gamer]**

**Description: It's getting dark outside, and your classmate- Akeno Himejima- has asked you to walk her home. Cynical as you are, you believe her intentions to be other- after all, she does have a higher level. Follow up with her plan and see where this goes.**

**Objectives: ****Walk Akeno back home.**

**Rewards: 2000 Exp; 30 Prestige; ¥25k; Increased relations with members of the following party: The Occult Research Club; Old Tessen (Item).**

**Failure: -10 Prestige; Decreased relations with members of the following party: The Occult Research Club; Interest in you might become aggressive.**

**Accept?**

**Yes/No.**

* * *

'Of course I'd accept.' Somehow, I manage to hold back a snicker at the Gamer's sagacity- in less than a second, it'd read my thoughts and turned them into a quest. A pretty rewarding one, nonetheless. "Sure, sure, but we should get going- lest I'll be late."

It was almost time for Fuji's dinner and, lest I wanted to have her eat my goldfish, I'd better be back home in time.

**WARNING: A THREAT HAS BEEN DETECTED!**

**SENSE DANGER HAS LEVELED UP BY 1!**

Just as we step into the bus stop to wait for the 432- to take us back to Ichigonoki- a cold shiver runs up my spine. 'And it comes from…behind me!'

"Something wrong, Kainashi-kun?" Akeno, probably noticing the sudden tension, inquires with cocked brows. "You look like you just saw a ghost~"

"Maybe I did." Is my playful answer. "Or maybe I'm just a bit nervous."

"Oh, is that so~?"

When the bus finally arrives, I manage to take a brief glance at the spot I felt the hostility coming from- and nothing is what I see. 'I guess I **am **becoming a bit paranoid.'

After about twenty minutes of friendly chatter with Akeno, I drop her by her place- which is an apartment about four to five buildings away from mine. 'Strange…' I silently muse as I walk by the doorman, giving him a silent nod as greeting. 'Never even saw her in the area before…'

* * *

**-{Quest Complete!}-**

**[The Lady and the Gamer]**

**Description: It's getting dark outside, and your classmate- Akeno Himejima- has asked you to walk her home. Cynical as you are, you believe her intentions to be other- after all, she does have a higher level. Follow up with her plan and see where this goes.**

**Objectives: ****Walk Akeno back home.**

**Rewards: 2000 Exp; 30 Prestige; ¥25k; Increased relations with members of the following party: The Occult Research Club; Old Tessen (Item).**

**-[Congratulations!]-**

* * *

**Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Your level goes up by 3!**

And then, I finally notice the cop.

You see, my neighborhood, Ichigonoki- which _roughly_ translates to Strawberry trees- is not the safest place to live; despite being _huge_, housing about one fourth of the town's population, it serves as a den for gangsters and the kind. Therefore, the presence of policemen was not only necessary, but even welcome in such a place. 'Yet, this one…'

Not only was he _alone_, leaning against the entrance of the alley that gives access to my own home, but the black-haired, sturdy Japanese middle-aged man stared at me right in the eye. Furious.

**WARNING: A THREAT HAS BEEN DETECTED!**

'Oh great, that's all I needed to wrap my day up.' I let out a sigh- weighting my options: follow through the route he wanted me to go, and risk getting shot, or take another way and also risk getting shot. Whatever the case, there would be problem. "I'd better solve this quickly."

* * *

**Yosuke Enatsu- Lvl 6.**

**HP: 900/900**

**MP: 250/250.**

**Info: Your English teacher's husband and a low-rank police officer in town. He wants to give you a beatdown for what happened between you and his wife.**

**Status: He hates you guts.**

**Emotions: Anger; frustration; jealousy.**

**Opinion of you: -200.**

**Your opinion of him: 0.**

* * *

"Well, well." The cop greets with a cocky snicker. Almost painfully slow, the man pulls his truncheon off its sheath- in quite the cliché attempt to intimidate me "Look at what we've got here."

"I don't want to cause any trouble." Is my nonchalant response, letting out yet another long sigh. Who'd say some casual hookups would bring me such bother? "If this is about Kat, you can figure things out with her. She was the one who put the horns on you after all."

"So you know who I am then. Good." With an angry growl, Yosuke spits out a mass of tobacco leaves to the side before turning his gaze back to me. His eyes practically glow with hostile intent. _Murderous_. "Time to teach you a lesson then."

Ah shit, here we go again.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**A/N: So hey! Did you guys like this chapter? **

**A bit uneventful, I must admit, but I absolutely had to add the first Suzaku lemon to this story. Also took the first step to a harem route with Akeno and even Sona- so probably worth it.**

**Next chapter we'll be having Zombies! Lots of them.**

**Anyways, that's it for now. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
